Funeral Para una Amiga
by Demolished Thoughts
Summary: Es dificil decir adios, pero lo es mucho mas cuando es alguien muy cercano a ti que estaba a pocos pasos de obtener su final feliz. SwanQueen, el sumario es terrible porque todo lo que diga seria un spoiler. Pasen y lean.


**Bueno cualquiercosa que diga de mas seria un Spoiler asi que los dejo con el fic.**

" _Repentless."_

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Funeral Para una Amiga.**

Seguro que estoy recibiendo muchas miradas raras y de desaprobación en este momento, pero no importa, se que a ti te agradaría. De todas las cosas que hablamos con respecto al día en que muriéramos esta es la que nunca cambiaste de opinión.

Recuerdo cuando escuchábamos a The Who todos juntos y decías que querías morir antes de volverte vieja o cuando lo cambiaste a que no querías morir si no era de vieja con _ella_ a tu lado o directamente vivir por siempre con _ella_ ; también recuerdo cuando dijiste que si morías no querías que lloráramos en tu funeral, si no que pusiéramos música fuerte e hiciéramos ruido, _lo siento por no poder cumplir eso pero no estoy de animo para estar alegre cuando mi mejor amiga acaba de partir._

Lo que mas recuerdo es la cantidad de veces que me cambiabas que era lo que querías que hiciéramos con tus cenizas, desde arrojarlas al mar, en el bosque,en el campo, pintarnos la cara con ellas, hasta la vez que dijiste que se las arrojáramos a extraños por la calle, _estoy seguro que August y Lily se sumarían con mucho gusto a hacerlo,_ ahora estoy recibiendo aun mas miradas que antes por la sonrisa que me apareció en el rostro por ese pensamiento. No creo que a tus padres les guste mucho que hiciéramos eso con tus cenizas, ni tampoco el hecho de que tengo planeado robarme un puñado para enviárselo a _ella_ en cuanto sepa donde diablos se encuentra.

Bajo la mirada y miro el ramo de rosas muertas en mis manos, Wild Horses era tu canción favorita de The Rolling Stones, pero siempre que tenias tu guitarra siempre tocábamos Dead Flowers, recuerdo cuando nos obligaste a prometerte que si morías primero que te lleváramos rosas muertas a tu tumba; _siempre eras tan raramente poética con todo... hasta para matarte._

Ahora estamos todos rindiendo nuestros honores a un ataúd vació por la forma en la que dejaste tu cuerpo, _el olor a quemado era lo peor_ , luego de que pongamos esta cascara vaciá bajo tierra hay otra ceremonia para la cremación, _si he de decir algo, hiciste un buen trabajo acelerando el proceso_ , cuando te encontramos la única forma en la cual pudimos saber que eras tu era por los restos de mechones rubios chamuscados y el hecho de que solo tu sabes arrancar esa monstruosidad amarilla.

La verdad es que no puedo dejar de preguntarme _el porque,_ aunque ya se la respuesta de sobremanera.

Hay unas cuantas personas frente a mi todavía mostrando sus respetos hacia ti y la persona que fuiste y siempre seras, _aunque sea simplemente en nuestros corazones ahora._ Un interminable canto fúnebre de susurros y llanto es lo único que se puede escuchar, " _un canto fúnebre para ella, la doblemente muerta, ya que murió tan joven",_ había escrito Edgar Allan Poe hace ya tiempo en Lenore, tu poema favorito.

Tan solo diecinueve años tenias. Y tan solo hace dos habías descubierto lo que era el amor verdadero, puro y sincero. Y hace casi dos años que eras mi novia, aunque no fuera a mi a quien amaras al igual que yo solo te amaba como una amiga.

El señor Zimmer le dice sus plegarias a tus padres y deposita algunas flores mientras hace que los gemelos se despidan de ti. Miro bien el ambiente, y reconozco a simple primera vista el aroma de un divorcio. Y lo se por que es de la misma forma que se veían mis padres antes de que mi madre nos dejara y mi padre se convirtiera en lo que fue antes de conocer a Belle, _Dios la bendiga_. Al parecer tu padre, al igual que nosotros, también culpa a tu madre por lo que sucedió, claramente puedo ver el rencor en sus ojos cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan o cada vez que ella lo toca intentando simular que todo sigue igual de normal _**y que no fue su maldita culpa que ahora todos estemos aquí**_. No puedo evitar lucir enojado al recordar la forma en la cual Regina tuvo que huir ese día para que no la mataran.

Hubiese preferido mil veces que hubieses huido con ella antes de que te hubieses vuelto esa bola de acero y fuego.

Recuerdo claramente haber estado caminando con August por Main Street cuando vimos a tu auto pasar a toda velocidad sin un conductor adentro mas que dos manos y las mangas de tu chaqueta roja. Te vimos preocupados desaparecer en la distancia para luego escuchar un choque potente y el sonido de los vuelcos que de seguro estaba dando tu auto. Recuerdo haber corrido a la escena del accidente mientras llamaba a tu padre con lagrimas en los ojos. Recuerdo ver tu cuerpo inerte en llamas rodeado de botellas de licor colgando de cabeza por el cinturón de seguridad que no tardo en ceder por el intenso fuego. También recuerdo que intentamos acercarnos para sacarte pero que apenas dimos un paso mas cerca la explosión del tanque de combustible nos alejo acompañado de una lluvia de esquirlas que volaron como metralla, aun puedo sentir el ardor en los puntos de mi temple izquierda cada vez que recuerdo ese momento, _la verdad es que espero que hallas muerto con el choque o por lo menos con el dolor nublado por el alcohol_.

Ya estoy frente a tu ataúd y mis ojos tienen lágrimas amenazando con salir. Es un hermoso cajón caoba con bordes plateados y una cruz incrustada en el centro de la tapa.

Sobre él descansa una foto ampliada tuya mostrando tu mejor sonrisa _, que eran las que siempre reservabas para ella, si tan solo tu madre supiera quien saco esa foto y por que sonreías estoy seguro que mandaría a quemar y destruir cada una de ellas_. Veo a tus padres y no les digo mis condolencias para con ellos, _**no se las merecen.**_ Miro un poco tu féretro y como este esta rodeado de varios tipos de flores, Violetas, Lilas, Orquídeas, Rosas, Claveles, Atanasias, todas de distintos colores e incluso dos ramos de rosas muertas como las mías que supongo son de parte de August y Lily.

Lamento tu partida en silencio al igual que otros, coloco mis rosas muertas junto a los ramos de August y Lily, me dispongo a marcharme hasta que siento como una mano se coloca en mi hombro. Lentamente me volteo para encontrarme con tu padre quien me mira con sus ojos tristes. -Neal.- Me llama en voz suave mientras me mueve a un lado para que la gente siga avanzando a mostrar sus respetos a ti. -Cuando salgas podrías llamar a Lily, así me disculpo con ella por lo que le dije con respecto a las rosas, pensé que simplemente era mal gusto, pero después de ver que August y ahora tu también dejando un par de ellas me doy cuenta que tal vez tengan un significado mas profundo para ustedes.- Me dice en voz queda mientras mira al suelo avergonzado.

-Se lo haré saber señor Nolan, solo tiene que saber que las rosas muertas eran muy significativas para Emma.- Le respondo soltando un suspiro y mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo y él me responde con otra, que se borra ni bien tu madre se nos acerca.

-Oh Neal que bueno que hayas venido.- Me dice en su tono alegre de siempre solo que esta vez suena un poco decaído. -Yo siempre creí que si alguna vez estábamos todos reunidos en esta iglesia seria cuando fuera tu boda con Emma.- Prosiguió. Sus palabras nos pusieron un tanto bastante incómodos tanto a mi como a David ya que los dos sabíamos que implicaban.

Me doy la vuelta he intento ignorarla cuando la escucho hablar nuevamente. -Si tan solo esa horrible mujer no la hubiese corrompido...- Uso toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle lo que pienso. -Mi querida hija seguiría aquí con nosotros.- Respiro profundo y cuento hasta diez mientras intento no cerrar los puños con fuerza para no hacer evidente mi enojo. Siento como alguien pasa su brazo por debajo del mio y me da un pequeño apretón para calmarme, miro a mi costado para encontrarme con mi madrastra Belle con mi padre a su lado, los dos mirándome con miradas que aligeran mi enojo, les devuelvo una sonrisa pero solo por unos segundos. -No entiendo como mi hija pudo sentir algo por tal monstruo.- Me salgo bruscamente del agarre de Belle y esquivo a mi padre aprovechando su pierna mala cuando intenta sostenerme.

-REGINA ERA UNA GRAN MUJER A LA CUAL TU DIFAMASTE POR QUE NO PUDISTE SOPORTAR EL HECHO DE QUE EMMA Y ELLA ESTUVIERAN ENAMORADAS.- Le grite frente a todos los presentes quienes se comenzaron a acumular alrededor. En cuanto tu madre escucho el nombre de la mujer que tanto amabas su rostro se desfiguro de su calmada fachada a una de ira pura. -Dígame Señora Nolan, ¿Cuanto le costó convencer a todas esas niñas para que mintieran por usted?- Le dije con todo el veneno posible en mi voz.

La pequeña mujer dio unos enojados pasos hacia mi. -Que ni siquiera se te vuelva ocurrir volver a nombrar el nombre de esa inmunda persona en mi presencia, ni tampoco insinuar que los crimines que cometió contra los niños de este pueblo no sucedieron.- Vi colocarse detrás de Mary Margaret a varios de los padres de las niñas que habían acusado a Regina de sendos crímenes, mientras tu padre se alejaba de su lado y todas las cosas que ella implicaba, el no lucia enojado, simplemente triste y cansado de pelear. -Si alguna vez amaste a mi hija como es que puedes defender a esa bestia que te la quito para usarla en sus pecaminosas acciones.- Me grito con asco.

-Yo si amaba a Emma, ella era mi mejor amiga.- No sabia que se había metido dentro mio pero ya no podía contenerlo y decidí soltarlo todo. -Y eso es lo que siempre fue, ¿Sabe por que Señora Nolan? POR QUE ELLA Y REGINA ERAN PAREJA HACE MAS DE DOS AÑOS.- Nunca pensé que tu madre podría ponerse tan roja y eso que a ella la apodaban Snow. -Yo solo era su fachada para cubrir lo que verdaderamente sentía porque sabia que ustedes no aceptarían a quien ella eligiese amar. Desde pequeños Emma ya sabia eso. Ella sabia que le gustaban las mujeres. Regina no hizo mas que ganarse su corazón. Un corazón que nunca fue mio, siempre fue de ella, así que Regina nunca me quito nada.-

-Yo…. Te confié a mi hija para que la protegieras... y tu solo eras solo otro de ellos…- Me dice mientras respira fuerte.

-Si… yo era otro de ellos.- Como tu siempre decías. -Y sabes que mas, al demonio con todo esto… yo también soy gay… por eso es que fingíamos ser una pareja. ¿Y sabes por que?, porque tuvimos la mala suerte de nacer en este maldito pueblo lleno de las personas más cerradas del mundo.- Tome una pausa para recuperar el aire. Cuando estaba a punto de continuar sentí como un puño me daba un duro y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Veo a el suelo acercarse para darme un abrazo cuando siento un par de brazos atrapándome y dándome un abrazo propiamente dicho. Reconozco que es August en cuanto siento su aliento mentolado en mi mejilla. -Te tengo…- Me susurra mientras me devuelve a mis pies. Me da una sonrisa y me pierdo en sus ojos como muchas veces, solo que esta vez en lugar de besarlo mi rostro muestra una mueca de dolor en lugar de una sonrisa. Siento como finos dedos pasan por mi mejilla y giro el rostro para encontrarme con mi madrastra mirando la mejilla preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien Neal?- Me pregunta con su dulce voz y una mueca preocupada en el rostro. -Eso te dejara una horrible marca.-

Pero no llego a responderle cuando escuchamos un bastonazo y luego otro, para ser proseguidos por mas. Muevo suavemente a Belle a un costado y me encuentro con mi padre dando de golpes con su bastón al señor Zimmer. -QUE NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A TOCAR A MI HIJO.- Gritaba mientras le daba un ultimo golpe en la espalda.

El señor Zimmer se deja de cubrir en cuanto mi padre deja de golpearlo y comienza a cargar contra él para golpearlo cuando tu padre sale de un costado y lo empuja lejos. -YA BASTA. ES EL FUNERAL DE MI HIJA.- Grita el Sheriff mientras los mantiene separados. -POR FAVOR TENGAN ALGO DE DECENCIA Y RESPETO.-

Todos guardamos silencio y miramos hacia el suelo avergonzados.

No paso ni un minuto del cese de la pelea cuando tu madre decidió arruinar el momento.

-Lárguense de aquí.- La escuche decir. Todos miraban hacia todos lados buscando a quien se lo decía o si se lo decía a todos. -Váyanse ahora.- Sentí varias miradas en mi ademas de la de tu madre cuando note que me estaba mirando directamente. -LARGO.- o más bien a mi mano, la cual estaba tomada a la de August con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

Yo simplemente me quedo mirándola directamente a los ojos sin moverme, toda la iglesia se queda en silencio.

-Una persona como ustedes fue la que hizo que mi hija ya no este conmigo.- Dijo enojada mientras se me acercaba con pasos enojados. -Le llenaron la cabeza con pecaminosas ideas sobre vivir en pecado amando a una mujer y ahora por su culpa ella...- Tu madre estaba a tan solo unos pasos de nosotros con su mano levantada preparada para abofetearme cuando la pierdo de vista al tener la espalda de tu padre frente a mi.

-Basta Mary.- Dijo con enojo en su voz, algo que no era muy propio de el.

-Estas asquerosas excusas por seres humanos tienen la culpa de lo que le paso a Emma, David, ¿Porque los estas defendiendo?- Escucho decir a tu madre mientras seguía manteniendo su mano en el aire lista para abofetear a cualquiera.

-Por que no es culpa de ellos, es la tuya, la nuestra, yo tampoco estuve ahí para darle apoyo a nuestra hija y lo que sentía.-

Tu madre le cruzo la cara a tu padre con una fuerte bofetada que le dejo los dedos marcados en el rostro. El no se inmuto simplemente se quedo ahí parado. -¿Apoyarla? Estaba viviendo en pecado.- Se justifico ella. -Dios lo condena. Acaso querías que nuestra hija se pudriera en el…-

-Ya basta .- La corto David. Ella no se lo tomo muy bien.

-En el libro de los Corintios capitulo…-

-Ya se lo que dice ese maldito libro Mary,- La volvió a cortar David. -Ese maldito libro me quito a mi hija, según el todos estamos condenados.-

-No todos David solo los…-

-¿Pecadores? Amar no es un pecado, y nuestra hija amaba a esa mujer aunque lo niegues, la verdad es que cada día me arrepiento mas de haberlas descubierto en ese coche en el bosque, y mucho mas de habértelo dicho, si tan solo hubiese cerrado la boca y hablado con Emma en privado mi pequeña seguiría aquí.- Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de tu padre.

-Emma estaba viviendo en…-

-YA DETENTE CON ESO. Deja por una vez en tu vida de pensar con ese libro y usa la cabeza, la mitad de las cosas que dice son ridículas y la otra ni siquiera sirven para esta sociedad de hoy en día, según el las mujeres no pueden discutirle ni contradecir la opinión de sus esposos o…-

-Ese no es el punto David, nuestra hija podía salvarse, solo tenia que ver al monstruo con el cual decidió cometer esas acciones.-

-Regina no era ningún monstruo.-

-Las niñas que abuso no opinan lo mismo.- Dijo ella mientras de fondo se escuchaban muchas acusaciones y personas que concordaban con ella.

-Sabes muy bien que esas son mentiras Snow, esas niñas solo repitieron a sus padres lo que alguien mas les dijo, y mira a los padres de que niñas eligieron.- David apunto a la multitud enojada detrás de tu madre. -Violentos, machistas, homofobicos y ebrios.- Termino mientras apuntaba al señor Zimmer. -Ninguno de ellos hubiesen dejado que Regina llegara a su juicio viva sin importar si era inocente o culpable, ninguno de ellos dudaría un minuto en impartir justicia por mano propia, ni hablar de devolver la moneda.- Termino por decir mientras le lanzaba una mirada al señor Kinkaid.

La tensión en el aire era palpable. Todos guardaban silencio, casi se podía escuchar la mecha imaginaria de la bomba que estaba por estallar. Y entonces apareció el Dr. Whale, casi como para sumar mas pólvora al asunto.

-Yo puedo apoyar al Sheriff Nolan en este asunto y esclarecer un poco mas esto, ya que después de buscar signos de abuso en algunas de las niñas que acusaron a la señorita Mills. No encontré nada mas que niñas sanas. - Clamo Whale mientras se paraba junto al Sheriff. -Lo cual me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que esto no es mas que una causa armada para difamar a Regina. Ademas que varias de las niñas aun después de haber acusado a Regina no dejaron de pedir si ella las podía atender, ya que era la que mejor las atendía, Regina amaba a los niños, solo que no como la señora Nolan les dijo a sus hijas que dijeran…- Whale parecía que hubiese querida agregar mas. Pero fue cortado por el puño de William Zimmer. -Tu hija te tiene mas miedo a ti que a su presunta abusadora.- Logro decir Whale antes de que otro golpe le diera lleno en la boca.

Con eso comenzó una gran pelea. David saco al Señor Zimmer de encima de Whale y lo arrojo al suelo, el señor Kinkaid intento aprovechar el momento para atacarlo por la espalda pero mi padre le dio un bastonazo en la pantorrilla que fue seguido de un golpe de parte de alguien mas al rostro del hombre.

Todo era un gran desorden tu padre peleaba con varios hombres a la vez respaldado por August, Will y Whale, quien había perdido un diente; los niños lloraban otras mujeres se gritaban y alguna que otra imitaban a sus esposos y atacaban; alcance a ver un atisbo de Lily en el aire entregándole una patada a la cabeza al señor Spencer mientras su madre la miraba orgullosa a lo lejos.

Por unos largos tres minutos todo fue golpes y gritos. Una turba iracunda de unos contra otros en medio de la iglesia. Fueron tres minutos de locura hasta el momento en que David le dio un golpe en el rostro a uno de los padres de las presuntas victimas de Regina y este salio disparado hasta chocar contra la mesa sobre la cual descansaba el ataúd vació de Emma.

Todos se detuvieron a observar en cuanto escucharon el grito de dolor del señor LeBlanc al caerle una de las puntas del ataúd contra el tobillo, rompiéndolo por la mala posición, para luego ver como el cajón vació chocaba y se abría contra el suelo.

Algunos le prestaban atención al señor LeBlanc al mismo tiempo que corrían a ayudarlo, pero yo y otros nos quedamos viendo algo que había salido volando del ataúd durante su estruendosa caída.

Lentamente August y yo acompañados de tu padre, Belle y el mio, ademas de alguna otra persona, nos fuimos acercando y nos quedamos parados mirando todos al suelo a lo que parecía una postal.

Mire a tu padre por confirmación y el asintió lentamente con algo de temor, así que me acuclille y tome la postal a la cual todos estábamos mirando con desconfianza.

Al ver la foto en la postal una pequeña risa salio de mi boca al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas. En ella se mostraba a dos mujeres en traje de baño abrazadas y sonrientes en una playa que según el aviso de abajo quedaba en Jacksonville. La mas baja de las mujeres era claramente Regina y la otra un poco mas alta era Emma solo que su cabello ahora estaba corto y despeinado haciéndola ver como una mujer completamente diferente. -Esta viva.- Dije simplemente mientras la voz se comenzaba a correr detrás mio.

-Y felices.- Agrego David mientras tomaba la postal de mis manos y pasaba su pulgar para remarcar la sonrisa en tu rostro.

Todos contemplamos la postal por unos minutos mas en silencio.

-Vamos.- Escucho la voz de tu padre, me volteo a verlo y lo encuentro luchando contra su cinturón para desenganchar su placa de Sheriff, cuando por fin la saca la arroja hacia Will a quien le rebota un poco en las manos antes de poder agarrarla bien. -Estas a cargo hasta que regrese.-

-¿A donde va?- Le pregunte confundido y con esperanzas que fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-A Jacksonville, ¿Donde mas? Y la pregunta seria, "¿A donde vamos?", tu también vienes conmigo.- Antes de que hiciera otra pregunta tu padre continuo mientras caminábamos hacia la salida. -Tengo que disculparme con Emma y decirle que la amo sin importar que, y te llevo a ti en caso de que no quiera hablar conmigo, aunque espero que si quiera verme.-

-Genial, ¿Pueden venir August y Lily también?-

-Si se apuran y piden permiso para el viaje esta…-

-Ya hable con mi padre señor Nolan, incluso si usted no viajaba ya estaba planeando tomar mi moto e ir.- Dijo August mientras aparecía detrás nuestro colocándose sus guantes y bufanda para conducir.

Seguido de August apareció Lily quien se abrazó al brazo de tu padre. -No se preocupe señor N ya vera que Emma querrá verlo y si no, la convenceremos con comida, mi madre me dio algo de dinero para el viaje.-

* * *

Media hora después ya estábamos todos preparados para salir, August había traído su moto, Lily y yo iríamos en la camioneta del Sheriff. Íbamos a partir hacia Jacksonville en cuanto David terminara de conversar con su hermana.

-Escuchame Kat necesito que comiences con el papeleo para…-

Tu tía lo corto rápidamente. -David ya esta en marcha cancelaremos los papeles de defunción de Emma, dentro de unas semanas ya sera ciudadana estadounidense una vez mas.-

-No Kat, eso ya lo se,necesito que comiences a tramitar mi… mi divorcio.- Podía sentir la pena prácticamente en la voz de tu padre pero también el tinte de alivio que este cargaba también.

Kathryn solo asintió lentamente para luego besar de despedida a su hermano y sin mediar mas palabra se retiro.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que Lily decidió romper el silencio con una duda que no me di cuenta también rondaba en mi cabeza pero que se quedo atrás con la sorpresa de que Emma estuviera viva. -Ehmmmm… muchachos, si Emma esta viva… ¿De quien es el cuerpo que íbamos a cremar?-

David que estaba con la mano sobre las llaves del auto a punto de prender el motor se quedo tildado pensando. Salte del susto cuando en la ventanilla apareció Whale de la nada. -Yo puedo responder eso.- Dijo mientras se acercaba mas. -Pero a cambio quiero no meterme en problemas por esto.- Termino mientras miraba a tu padre fijo.

-Solo habla.- Dijo exasperado mientras August también se acercaba a la camioneta.

-¿Recuerdas a Jane Doe?-

-¿El cadáver de la chica que apareció en la costa?-

-Ella misma.-

Tu padre interfirio. -Eso es ilegal e…-

-Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa, ¿Que dijimos sobre meterme en problemas?- Dijo Whale con una sonrisa chueca a la que le faltaba un diente antes de continuar. -Ya no estaba en la morgue cuando revise y encontré a tu hija el día del accidente casualmente cortándose el cabello en una de las salas de enfermería antes de salir corriendo con Regina al ver que las descubrí, en cuanto vi los restos de cabello rubio en el accidente supuse que había sucedido pero decidí ocultarlo, hace unos días recibí la postal de parte de Regina como una forma de agradecimiento por no delatarlas, pensé en quedármela ya que las dos están en bikinis y tu hija tiene muy buen ojo, acaso no vieron el trasero y los pechos que tiene R….-

-Ya bajale pervertido.- Dijo Lily mientras le arrojaba una caja de mentas que había sobre la guantera.

-Okay la cosa es que decidí colocarla en un lugar donde podría ser encontrada por casualidad eventualmente sin ser responsable de esto, pero después de todo el alboroto creo que debería de tomar algo de responsabilidad en el asunto.- Termino de relatar Whale.

Tu padre se veia conflictivo y solo llego de a decir un simple. -Entonces supongo que gracias.- Para luego girar la llave y hacer rugir el motor.

-Okay yo me despido, suerte en encontrarlas, y niña, dale una buena palabra de mi parte a tu madre, dile que no se arrepentirá.-

Lily tomo una lata de gaseosa vacía que había en la camioneta y se la arrojo al pervertido doctor. -Mi madre esta muy fuera de tu liga pervertido.- Dijo mientras la camioneta arrancaba y August se colocaba adelante marcando el camino.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aca llego todo si les gusto dejen sus sensuales reviews para que los leas y si quieren denle al fav y al follow, yo me despido au revoir.**

" _How does it feel to treat me like you do? When you've laid your hands upon me and told me who you are, I thought I was mistaken, I thought I heard your words, Tell me how do I feel, Tell me now, how do I feel."_


End file.
